The Jedi Wizard
by daklan
Summary: After the Durselys beat Harry he is brought to a new universe. A powerful jedi trains him. Can Harry get back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was never a normal for a five year old. Weird things happened to him.

If he wanted he could make the cookie jar on the top shelf float to the bottom. The only time he did that his uncle beat him.

* * *

><p>He was hungry. His family hadn't fed him for an entire day. He'd cook the food and then they'd eat it.<p>

This happened about every month or two. Dudley would complain that Harry should have food becuase he, Dudley needed. Vernon wouldn't let him eat for half a week.

Harry just made the cookie jar float from the top shelf float down to him. He needed food.

" Boy!" Vernon yelled. He saw the boy holding the jar.

Vernon ran at him. He punched the boy in the gut. The jar flew out of his hands. Dudley caught it with glee and began eating.

Harry was in a ball on the floor and he was still kicking him.

He grabbed Harry by the neck and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs.

He slammed the door on him.

* * *

><p>He had been in there for two days.<p>

He was staring at the ceiling when he heard a click. He assumed it was someone taking him out of there. They wouldn't starve him too long. He'd would bring problems. What to do with the body?

He walked out of the cupboard.

He was greeted by a blow to the back of the uncle was beating him with a base ball bat.

He felt hit after hit.

He cried and cried. He hoped that he would get away. To get away from the Dursleys would be a blessing.

He was blessed. He dissapeared. Gone. The next time Vernon swung with the bat he hit air.

* * *

><p>" Mr. Dursley. Can I please to talk to your nephew?" A police officer asked him.<p>

" He's not here." Vernon said. He was glad the brat was gone.

"Can I ask you where he is?"

" No, you can't"

" You know, a guardian of a child who doesn't know where they are and doesn't seem to care seems suspisious." The officer said.

" If you don't have a warrent get off my property!" Vernon yelled. The dumb boy was still cuasing him problems.

* * *

><p>" What are we going to do Vernon?" Petunia asked. She could care less about the boy. The fact cops went to their door was horrifying for her. What the neighbors would think?<p>

" We wait. They'll have no evidence about anything." Vernon said as arragant as ever.

* * *

><p>"I'm Mr. Booth. My partner Dr. Brennan will inspect this home. To see if there is evidence of what happened." Booth said. This man disgusted him. He didn't care that his son was missing.<p>

" You get out of my house!" Mr. Dursely yelled.

" I have a warrant." Booth said.

Brennan walked down the hall.

" There's blood Booth. On the floor. On a bat. In every room in this house. Harry's blood. Mr. Dursely's fingerprint were on the bat.

He saw Vernon running. Booth ran after him.

Vernon ran back into the room.

When Booth got back in the room his blood ran cold.

Vernon was holding a double barrel against Brennan's neck.

" You let my family go or I kill her. If you even draw you gun I'll shoot her!" Vernon.

* * *

><p>The exile was somewhat depressed. Her life was boring after defeating Darth Traya. Her companions had left her. They had lives to live. Only T3-M4 and HK-47 were with her.<p>

She was using a hyper drive engine when she felt a bump.

"What the hell was that?" She asked herself.

" Answer: Master, I believe that part of our hyperdrive guard was been destroyed.

Excited statement: I would personally killed any meatbags that caused this event." HK-47 said in his usual manner of speaking.

"T3-M4, please slow the ship down." The exile said. She wondered what kind of jedi she was.

She would draw on the dark side of the force to help with her goals. She would help others and was kind. In combat she would use moves moves from each side of the force. She was good in the end, but she was tainted with darkness and corruption.

T3-M4 let out several beeps.

" What the hell?" The exile said. According to the droid they warped around 4000 years into the future.

All her friends were dead.

Then something odd happened which snapped her out of what was going around in her head.

A five year old boy appeared in front of her.

She could tell he was strong in the force.

She would dedicate her life to training this boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry will be made into a epic jedi.<strong>

**I was originally going to create this story in the old republic. Then I realized that this story would appeal to less people.**

**For those who don't know who the exile is she's a awesome jedi who defeated a sith/jedi who wanted to destroy the force.**

**HK-47 is an assassin droid who slightly resembles C3-PO. He is an extremely efficient killer.**

**T3 is an droid who greatly resembles R2-D2. T3 is much more awesome.**

**Check wookiepedia.**

**I decided to use some characters from Bones becuase I didn't want to make some dumb faceless character for that scene.**

**If you want me to use the Bones characters say so in a review.**

**Reviews**** make me work on this story better.**

**If you need any explanations say so in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" It is not the dark side of the force that is evil. If you use it to spread darkness then it is truly dark and evil." The exile said. " There are those who can use the light side of the force for their own ends. My first mentor did that."

Harry had spent five years with the exile. He could honestly say she was his first friend. He thought she was fairly odd though.

She was cryptic and mysterious when they where training. She would commonly say riddles and other things she wouldn't understand.

However, when they weren't training she would be like a mother to him.

Harry liked the droids fairly well. He originally disliked HK. There was an incident once. Once Harry was trapped in a smuggling compartment. HK, checking his heat and heartbeat sensors, saved him. Harry respected him afterwards.

He loved T3. Who couldn't.

* * *

><p>The exile was fairly happy about the time period that she arrived in. There was a jedi order. The sith seemed to had disappeared.<p>

She looked back at the last few years. Harry had received his weapons. They were two short lightsabers. One was a green color while the other was a dark yellow.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk while half-reading a article of The Quibbler. He noted that Harry would have to come to school in nearly half a year.<p>

He hoped that going to the Durselys didn't hurt him. He knew that if he went anywhere else Death Eaters would hurt him.

The thought of the Durselys corrupting him still nagged at the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>The exile thought was meditating. She could see some of the future involving Harry. She saw Harry disappearing in the month August. She panicked before letting the vision continue. He was in a castle of some sort. He was listening to a teacher.<p>

That made sense to her. From what she could tell he came from a different universe. He'd go back to that universe.

She learned that some bank accounts were inter-universal.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years ago<strong>

"I'd like to create a bank account under Harry Potter." The exile asked. They both were at the Republic Credit records and currency storage.

" I just need to check if there are any accounts under that name. It's just the system." Explained a bored looking zabrak.

" There's only one. I'd need to preform a DNA test. Generally as long as the species isn't the same. Even then, accounts with the same name rarely have any money in them. Just a forgotten account."

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

" Oh God!" The employee exclaimed.

" What is it?" The exile claimed, worried.

" This account contains several trillion credits." The employee said. That was enough to purchase a system.

* * *

><p><strong>The present(in the galaxy a long, long time ago, so the past, but the present for simplicity's sake<strong>**)**

"Harry, I need to tell you something." The exile said.

" Yeah" Harry said slightly confused.

"I had a vision of you leaving. You'd go back to the world which you came from."

" I don't want to go. I'll miss you" Harry said. He wasn't dumb. Tears started to fill his eyes. " And my uncle. He'd beat me."

" You won't go with your uncle. I saw you. You were at a school" The exile said.

" Can I see you when I'm not at school?" Harry asked. He started wiping the tears away.

" I hope I can." The Exile said. " I also think that you shouldn't tell anyone you came from here.

* * *

><p>Vernon was still on the run.<p>

He was hiding out in an abandoned house out to sea. He wouldn't go to prison.

" I'm going to murder that boy for losing my life." Vernon said underneath his breath.

He had his shotgun next to him. The rushing of the sea made it hard to sleep.

He had been on the run for years.

'At least I'm away from that freak." He said.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore thought about all the wards around the house. Wizards were only able to enter that house if they had the intentions of bringing Harry to a place better than that house, or to Hogwarts. They couldn't enter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter. YAY.<strong>

**I want to point several things out. In the last chapter I took the characters from bones and made them investigators for the government. They aren't FBI. Something like that.**

**Plus, neither of them know Harry.**

**For all of you that thing I got terms wrong, I did. However, most of my readers are American. Using British terms might confuse a lot of people. Plus, that would be a hassle that will delay the production of the chapters.**

**As you can see Harry will return to earth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler<strong>

I plan on making Harry go back at the end of Deathly Hallows and saving the Star Wars from Vader.

**End of ****Spoilers**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoy the chapter. <strong>

**Note: If any of you like zombies, I have a zombie story on my channel. Teens of the dead.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was a flash and they fell onto the ground. Not really fell, more of nearly fall, roll and grab your lightsaber seeing if there is a reason to use it.

Their was a shriek and a large yell.

The exile looked around at her souroundings. This place, no planet was unfiilar to her. It seemed really primitive to her. Their refridgerator seemed to date thousands of years ago. The boy had some weird holoreader, no some form of script in his hand.

Harry was scared. Going to sleep and then waking up back in his prison was startling. The room was recgnizable. The color on the walls. The table he was starved at. The door facing his cuboard. It was a little unfamiliar to him. It was like going back to your elemary school, while in high school.

He noticed that Vernon wasn't here. Harry did manage to figure out it was breakfast. It was odd for Vernon not to be there during breakfast. Perhaps his buissness hours changed.

"Harry? Do you know these people?" The exile asked.

" They're my aunt and cousin." Harry said with his voice tipping with raging.

" Harry's back." Dudley said with glee. He missed beating the punk up. He ran over to where Harry was standing.

Harry wanted to fight back. He wanted at least some form of revenge to his " family".

Dudley managed to get there surprisingly fast for a boy of his "size".

As Dudley threw a punch Harry grabbed his fist midair. He squeezed it as Dudley felt extreme pain.

Dudley tried to kicked harry in the shin, but Harry slightly moved his leg and block it with the bottom part of his leg.

" Hell!" Dudley yelled as a sharp pain ran up his leg.

The exile watched passively as the two boys fought. She knew Harry could fight his own battles. Besides, Dudley deserved this from what Harry told him.

Dudley grabbed at Harry's throat. Harry did nothing as Dudley tried to choke him.

Soon Dudley was the one being choked. Invisible hands closed around his throat. He didn't noticed he was slowly being lifted into the air.

"You freak! Your freakishness always ended up ruining our family. You make Vernon have to run from the bobbies!" Petunia shrieked at him.

" You were the ones ruining him. You only brought him pain as he grew up without love. You starved and beat him." The exile said in a whisper that could be heard from the entire house. " We're leaving Harry."

Harry left the house with the exile next to him.

Walking down the street they ran into a wookie.

"Sorr-" The wookie said. That confused both of them. Wookie vocal cords didn't allow any languages besides the basic wookie language. If you looked at him out of the corner of your eye you'd think he was a wookie, but at closer glance he was an extremely hairy man.

"Harry!I gotta take ya to 'ogwarts. Dumbledore needs ta speak to ya" The wookie thing says.

" I'm sorry, but what are you?" Harry asked. The exile silently sighed. She really had to teach Harry better manners.

" I'm Hagrid, keepa of keys at Hogwarts." He said, disregarding the what part of the question.

The exile looked at the man again. He seemed to be about two times the size of a normal human. He also seemed about two and a ha, no three men.

Next to him seemed to be a primitive swoopbike.

This sealed the cake on their theory that they were in a primitive planet. A discovery a long long ( many thousands) time ago, someone found that a hover vehicle is much cheaper and faster than a vehicle on land. These plans were spread everywhere. One should also note that most ground based vechiles weren't hover based. This made them less fragile.

( Now out of the really bad made up lore and back to the really bad made up story.)

They all were startled when a light surrounded all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I finished this chapter. I spent many days trying to figure out how to get them back to earth. I thought about things like the death portal in the department of mysteries. A portal opening up. The gravity of Koriban.<strong>

**I also considered having the droids ( I claim no ownership of this word. It is property of George Lucas) follow them. **

**If anyone has any ideas about the story put them in reviews. **

**One more thing *clears throat and begins in a music voice* I am a jedi and I'm cutting some hands. Cutty cutty hands. Cutting the hands Cutting the hands.**

**I shall be happy if you get the reference.**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
